


Pink and Red

by hey_nonny_nonny



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Food Kink, Foreplay, Strawberries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_nonny_nonny/pseuds/hey_nonny_nonny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her lips are pink; the strawberry is red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink and Red

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Food kink without weight kink" at FFA.

Her lips are pink; the strawberry is red.

He rolls the ripe strawberry across her lower lip, letting her feel its shape and texture. She breathes in and her mouth curves up, corners of her closed eyes crinkling too.

"Strawberry," she murmurs, the fruit moving with the word.

"Picked fresh this morning," he confirms, and pushes the tip between her lips. She licks and then takes a bite, humming as the sweetness bursts on her tongue. He uses the strawberry's new face like lipstick, painting her, marking her.

Her smile is stained a darker pink; his desire is red hot.


End file.
